Striker Eureka
Striker Eureka (ストライカー・エウレカ Striker Eureka) is an Australian Mark-5 Jaeger and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Striker Eureka shares the same personality as his pilots meaning that he is brash, rude, competitive, fast-paced and fights akin to that of a street fighter. Striker Eureka is determined to takedown and defeat any kaiju that dares to attack a city, so he won't give up until his opponent kaiju are down. History Backstory Constructed five years before the closure of the Jaeger Program, Striker Eureka was launched on November 2, 2019. Piloted by the father and son team, Hercules and Chuck Hansen, Striker Eureka is the strongest, quickest Jaeger currently in the field of combat against the Kaiju. It is the first and only Mark-5 series Jaeger, holding the best stats of all currently deployed Jaegers. The Australian division of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps invested a reported $100 billion dollars into the construction of Striker Eureka. Debut: Unknown Targets Striker Eureka was sent out on a test drive for his first appearance where he fought against some unnamed mecha in Seoul, South Korea. Said mecha was armed with rockets and rocketed his fist down many buildings, destroying them. Striker Eureka ran in and punched against the mecha's back hard, gaining the mecha's attention. Striker Eureka scanned the unknown mecha, but curiously could not get any info on him, making him unknown. Striker Eureka and the unknown mecha then fought each other in the city, Striker Eureka using all his power with his brass knuckles and sting-blades to take down the threat. Striker Eureka's and the unknown mecha's fight came to close though when both of them punched at each other at the same time, actually creating a massive explosion, sending Striker Eureka flying back and crashing into some buildings. As Striker Eureka got back up, the unknown mecha turned up and flew away, retreating. Striker Eureka then turned around and took off. Haunted Town During GMKGoji's rampage against some small town, Striker Eureka was deployed to combat against the evil ghost Gojiran and was assisted by young Gameroid known as Toto. Striker Eureka started off his attack by slamming his Brass Knuckles against GMKGoji's back, gaining his attention. Striker Eureka did battle with GMKGoji and then bombarded his AKM missiles against GMKGoji, sending GMKGoji back a bit. However, this did not stop GMKGoji. GMKGoji then blasted his ghostly atomic breath against Striker, sending Striker Eureka down to the ground. Toto then fought off GMKGoji for a while. Striker Eureka then soon got back up and slashed his Sting Blades at GMKGoji's sides, slashing GMKGoji. Striker Eureka would then fight off GMKGoji with Toto for about an hour more, but then GMKGoji blasted a powerful blast of his ghostly atomic breath against the two defenders, badly injuring them both. GMKGoji was also drained from the fight and then retreated; making the fight somewhat of a stalemate. Striker Eureka was then taken in for some repairs and Toto flew off. Golden Wasteland Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger were assigned to both eliminate the strange "golden dust" epidemic by tracking it down to some uncharted island where it was fighting against PS4 Mechagodzilla. Striker Eureka was the first Jaeger to attack, firing some missiles from his Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher at the "Golden Hermit". The Golden Hermit then fired a Gravity Beam towards Striker Eureka, which Striker Eureka barely avoided. The two Jaeger's heavy footsteps can be heard, rushing towards the Golden Hermit and the macabre mess. Striker Eureka started blasting at the corpses with it's Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher, avoiding to hit PS4 Mechagodzilla, being more focused on the monstrosity at the moment. The corpses being destroyed, mixed with the explosions, causing the dust to propel everywhere, making it look like its snowing golden ash. Striker Eureka realized then what was going and splashed some water at the dust in an attempt to put it out. Once the Golden Hermit fired a gravity beam against Gipsy Danger, Striker Eureka turned around, then rushing at Golden Hermit really fast and equipping Sting Blades, then swiftly slashes against Golden Hermit's arms. Golden Hermit stepped back as Eureka came closer, grabbing the Sting Blades at mid slash. PS4 Mechagodzilla then fired out his artillery against Golden Hermit, to which Striker Eureka then staggered back to avoid the blasts. Golden Hermit started going crazy on the gravity beams, firing them everywhere in a frenzy. Striker Eureka then retaliated by firing his Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher against Golden Hermit, followed up by Gipsy Danger's plasmacaster rounds and PS4 Mechagodzilla's shield deflecting the gravity beams back at Golden Hermit. With the combined attacks and the true cause of it's death, the Golden Hermit then fell over and died, then dissolving into Golden Dust. Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger stood by and looked on at the golden dust for a while, in case of emergency, but then it became clear after the silence that it was over. Striker Eureka then helped Gipsy Danger up and the two took off, heading off for repairs. The Alliance of the Neo Tyrants WIP The All Out War Against Orochi WIP GMKGoji's Penultimate Counterattack in Berlin WIP SPRING BREAK Striker Eureka made a brief appearance in the RP where he appeared to be sitting down and watching TKT Gezora's party, just kind of bored. Abilities & Arsenal * Enhanced Speed: The strongest and fastest of the Jaegers, Striker Eureka's fighting style is akin to that of a dirty boxer or brutal brawler. Said style stems primarily from its pilots, Chuck and Herc Hansen's fighting style. Striker Eureka's speed and agility allow it to combat and kill Kaiju far quicker than the previous Jaeger series produced, its T-16 Angel Wings acting as stabilizers to maintain aerodynamic balance during the turbulence of burst combat. * 4.211 Brass Knuckles: Striker Eureka's 4.211 "Brass Knuckles" are a temperature-resistant brass-steel compound cast around the joints of each finger extension, adding greatly to the impact potential of each punch. * WMB2x90 Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher: The Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher was a six barreled Missile Launcher housed in the chest of Striker Eureka. Each barrel has a capacity of three rounds, making for a total of eighteen shots. The Anti-Kaiju Missiles, K-Stunner rockets, are designed to burrow into the skin of the Kaiju and explode for maximum effect. The Anti-Kaiju Missile Launcher is one of Striker Eureka's most effective weapons after its Sting Blades. * Assault Mount 3.25 Sting Blades: Striker Euerka is backed by a pair of twin retractable Assault Mount 3.25 "Sting-Blades" laced with carbon nanotubes that channel thermal energy at temperatures over three hundred degrees Fahrenheit, capable of wounding and cauterizing Kaiju in close combat. * 90ER11 Amber Platinum Visor: The 90ER11 amber platinum visor is equipped with advanced photochromic displays, allowing four planes of situational awareness. * Enhanced Strength: Striker Eurkea is very strong, being able takedown kaiju or other threats sometimes simply using his fists, being able to lift up kaiju two times as big as he is and an deliver powerful blows. * Enhanced Durability: Striker Eureka has enhanced durability, being able to take on a lot of damage. * Enhanced Endurance: Striker Eureka has enhanced endurance and can survive against very harsh conditions. Trivia * Striker Eureka's name is likely a reference to the Eureka Rebellion, an Australian miners' revolt against colonial authorities sometimes associated with the birth of democracy in Australia. * Striker Eukera was originally used by Fish6. * Striker Eureka is the only Jaeger that fought a Kaiju during a daytime sequence in the film. * Striker Eureka is the only known Mark-5 Jaeger. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Jaegers Category:Global Defense Force Category:Military Category:Mecha Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)